


Clowning Around

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, aggressive use of puns, fear of clowns, just utter silliness, rating is for language only, sam and callen brotp, sass and banter, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: During an op Sam faces one of his lifelong fears...





	Clowning Around

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as prompt fulfillment for tumblr user zerotolove on May 5, 2015.

“Where the fuck did that clown come from?!” Sam growled out, batting aside the large, inflated, rubberized figure with fire-engine red hair and a garishly painted face that had fallen towards them from someplace high almost as soon as they’d entered the warehouse. It must have been jostled free when the door slammed open against the wall.

“Well, Sam, when a Mommy Clown and a Daddy Clown love each other very much-” Callen started, checking and clearing the areas around the piles of crates and equipment that crowded the aisles nearest them.

“G, if you’re smart, you won’t finish that sentence,” Sam continued forward towards the opposite end of the warehouse, attempting to stick to the cover provided by the shadows of the crammed shelves and avoiding the more open central walkway running the length of the space.

“Yeah, well, if the perp we’re chasing had been smarter, he wouldn’t have run into a party supply warehouse on foot when there was a perfectly boostable car parked right on the corner,” Callen bit out as he trailed his partner, eyes peeled for any sign of the weedy looking gun runner they’d been pursuing for the better part of the past fifteen minutes.

Sam merely grunted in response before catching sight of a flash of movement ahead of them. As their quarry made an ill-advised break for the door at the far end of the warehouse, he called out after them. “Stop! Federal Agents!”

The perp, unsurprisingly,  _didn’t_ stop and so they broke into a run chasing after him. Unfortunately, he’d had a healthy head start and was much closer to the door than they were. But just as their target was about to reach the exit, the door swung inwards, sending him to the floor and knocking the wind out of him. Deeks stepped through the door, followed by Kensi, just as Sam and Callen reached them.

Deeks smirked at the guy on the ground, then up at Sam. “Oh what? Did this clown almost get away from you?”

Sam paused in the middle of zip-tying the perp’s wrists and looked up at Deeks, grinning back at the detective. “Nah,” he said easily, hauling the woozy suspect to his feet. “This bozo never stood a chance.”


End file.
